Together
by lyric01
Summary: Five girls are spirits of different elements there is a war coming so they have to partner up with five demons to fight against this evil. I know sounds corny but take a look! ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I do not own the gundam pilot characters or gundam wing, but I do own the plot of this story. 

Onyx-black hair was spread around a sleeping girls head, it looked like a giant black pool. She slept in a huge dome like room on a gray marble floor. The walls had paintings of many people only a few of the women had onyx colored hair. The girl jumped up to a sitting position looking around for the culprit with her gray eyes. Roslin (AN: by the way her name is pronounced Roz-lin) heard heavy steps behind the large wooden door. She immediately heard her sister's voice.

"Roslin!" Cried a woman of about twenty-two she had the same long jet black hair the only difference was that it had one brown streak. Her brown eyes were flaring with anger, and her slightly tanned skin was flushed. "Roslin! Open this door immediately."

"Sorry Tabitha but you have to calm down." Said Roslin in a calm graceful voice. Tabitha took two large breaths and tried to suppress her anger. Tabitha heard soft timid steps climbing the staircase. She looked behind her and saw the youngest of the sister trio.

"Has she come out yet?" Asked the timid girl. Her dark blue eyes were like gems in her head, medium length onyx colored hair hung loose with a few blue streaks, and her pallid skin contrasted greatly to her hair.

"No, Elysia." Said Tabitha. She turned to the door and breathed one calming breath. "I'm calm now I promise to keep my temper in check. Elysia is coming too." Tabitha heard the door unlock and open slowly.

Roslin lifted herself form the floor and dusted off her black baggy pants that had zippers all over the place. She then straightened out her white spaghetti string tank top that hugged her every curve. She watched Tabitha walk in slowly Elysia close behind. Tala walked into the dome room, her knee high boots clicking lightly on the marble floor. Her jean skirt was a little rumpled, and a brown long sleeve shirt complimented the outfit. She stared calmly at her sister. Elysia stood to the side holding a large book in her arms. She wore normal blue jeans and a simple blue sweatshirt.

"What did you need?" Asked Roslin, she took on a dreamy like quality but her sisters knew better.

"We need some answers right now!" Cried Tabitha. She gave Roslin one of her most intense glares. Roslin's eyes only flicked over to her for a few seconds then began to stare at a painting on the wall.

"I did what I had to do," said Roslin. Her hand went to the choker around her neck that had a clear gem on it.

"Who ordered you to kill the demon of time?" Asked Elysia.

"The counsel." Roslin walked bare foot to the painting she was staring at.

"What are you talking about, the counsel was destroyed by the five people we're fighting against now!" Cried Tabitha getting impatient. Roslin stood in front of a painting of a woman with long onyx colored hair, ivory skin, and blue eyes. She had the coldest face ever.

"Mother always said something could never die." Roslin sounded contemplative, and it seems she was talking to no one in particular.

"What the little lunatic means is the counsel has been rebuilt." Said someone by the entrance. Tabitha turned to see her best friend, Helia. She had blood red hair, gold eyes, and creamy skin. "Also there is a bigger evil than demons is coming."

"What do you mean bigger evil?" Asked Elysia. Elysia spun around when she heard a tearing sound. "What are you doing?"

Tabitha and Elysia stared in horror as their sister tore their mother's portrait into pieces.

"Stupid whore!" Screamed Roslin. "Only wanted me for my powers just because I was a shadow spirit."

"Oh, and the counsel also revealed some family secrets." Said Helia.

"Great, just keep on coming with the good news." Sarcasm dripped from Tabitha's words.

"Okay, this evil isn't just a threat towards the counsel, goddesses, or spirits. It is also a threat to demons, so the counsel has struck a deal with Trieze, chief demon, and now we have to work with the best demons to find this evil and stop it." Helia sighed and turned to Roslin. "She needs to sober up before they get here or else their leader, Heero, will take advantage of that." 

Roslin wiped her eyes clean of any sign of tears.

"I'm ready." Said Roslin. "Just wanted to let out some steam, nothing like slashing someone apart." Roslin's face stayed nonchalant as she said this.

"Wait!" Cried Elysia, as Roslin began to walk toward Helia. "Why did the counsel want you to destroy the time demon?"

"He was being controlled by hellions." Roslin stared warmly at Elysia, her gray eyes sparked a little. Roslin's attention was diverted to the downstairs areas of the house when she heard a crash. Roslin ran down into a room that had many symbols relating to the ocean, and it had many fish bowls that had exotic fish inside. She sprinted through this room then went into a room with earthy colors. Roslin heard another crash to the right of her by a bookcase, which only meant the little devils, reached her own personal sanctuary

"Where's that crashing coming from?" Cried Tabitha. She was right behind Roslin, Helia and Elysia were close by also.

"It's from the meditation room," said Roslin. With that she walked up to the wall near a tightly packed book case and spoke a few magical phrases in the spirit language she learned when she was child. The wall disappeared and revealed a room with cushions and burning incense. She walked inside and found her meditation area completely wrecked and a group of five guys arguing.


End file.
